Episode 1572 (9th July 1991)
Plot Elsa persuades Nick to go out and enjoy himself at The Woolpack, he isn't so enthusiastic at the idea at first but later agrees. The Sugdens aren't happy when Michael's nowhere to be seen and he's supposed to be doing the milking. Dolly comforts Archie after the humiliation with the ice cream. Tony and Kathy decide to be seen together in public, considering the fact that gossip has probably already flown around the village, Chris isn't too happy to see them and takes his retaliation out on the punters in The Woolpack. Alan becomes exceedingly overprotective and jealous when he discovers that Caroline is going out for the night with Eric. Rachel and Michael decide to leave the farm behind for a short while and go on holiday. Archie gets his revenge on his rival ice cream worker, by having Mark among others handing out leaflets for special officers on the pricing, causing ructions. Henry's meeting turns into a scab when the only participant to turn up is Frank Tate. Louise, a friend of Elsa's, comes to visit her while Nick is out. However, when Nick returns and discovers that Elsa hasn't seen to Alice in a short while and she is soaking wet due to her nappy not being changed, causes double tension for the couple. Alan is rushed off his feet after giving both Caroline and Kathy the same night off. He persuades Sarah to look after the bar while he goes on the search for Caroline and Pollard. He gets the wrong end of the stick when he sees Caroline taking off her stocking in the middle of a country road in Eric's car. Joe receives a phone call from Kate who tells him that she has been released from prison and is living with her father in Sheffield. Joe questions why she hasn't returned to the farm. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar Guest cast *Louise - Tricia Penrose *Duffy - David J. Nicholls Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse living room/kitchen and cottage *Playground *Home Farm - Stables *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown public footpath *Unknown street in Hotten *Connelton Primary School - Exterior *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,860,000 viewers (24th place). *This episode was included in the MMT Laukkanen Ltd DVD collection Emmerdale 8, released on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD